


Marble Hornets Secret Santa 2013

by ImprovWrites



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprovWrites/pseuds/ImprovWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My secret santa gift for tumblr user jane-the-killer-richardson. Alex/Amy fluff and the first snowfall of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marble Hornets Secret Santa 2013

"Alex. Alex, wake up."

"Mmmm. No."

Alex felt a dull nudge on his shoulder, his mind was too fuzzy with sleep to fully register what was going on. He felt something soft gently pressed to the bridge of his nose, and smelled something sweet. Familiar. Amy. He opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them with the back of his hand. Taking in his surroundings, he realized he'd fallen asleep on the couch again, with Amy snuggled in tightly to his chest and a blanket sloppily pulled across them. This had been happening more and more frequently, with Alex's load of schoolwork getting heavier each day. He'd stay up late working, until Amy slid in next to him and coaxed him to sleep.

Not that he was complaining, though.

The clock read 3:56 AM. "Wha' is it?" Alex asked, groggily. "It's snowing," Amy said, staring out the window. "It never snows! We have to-- come on!" She pushed the blanket down to her feet and got up, padding quietly to the back door. Alex slung the blanket over his shoulder and followed her, snatching his glasses off the coffee table next to the couch. 

Amy was already out the door and standing on the tiny deck they had, her blonde hair gleaming in the silver-grey moonlight. Clouds passed overhead in spotty patches, exposing clear night sky between them. Tiny white snowflakes fell lightly down on top of them both. Amy was grinning from ear to ear. "It hasn't snowed since I was a kid!" she exclaimed. Alex could see her breath as she exhaled. He simply grinned and nodded, sharing in her excitement yet too tired to form words. 

Alex silently walked up behind her and wrapped the blanket around them both, holding Amy close and keeping them both warm. They were silent for a while, too engrossed in watching the snow fall in tiny flurries. "It's a perfect night," Amy finally murmured, quietly. Alex could still see her breath in the cold air around them. "It sure is," he said. "It's beautiful, as beautiful as you."

Amy's only response was a kiss, gentle and warm and as perfect as the falling snow.


End file.
